Happy's Biggest Adventure
by Slo Motion
Summary: A Happy Story. Fed up with waiting for someone to let her out, Happy sneaks out of the house and goes on what could be the biggest adventure of her life. Written in Happy's POV


Happy's Biggest Adventure  
  
A\N: I'm writing a story about Happy! No one ever writes about Happy. There's only like three other stories about Happy. So this story goes to Happy!  
  
Special Note: I'd like to dedicate this story to my own dogs, Molly, who is 7, and Twiggy, who is 1.  
  
***Note: The chapters will not be really long. It is also written in Happy's POV.****  
  
Setting: Season one, Matt is 16, Mary is 14, Lucy is 12 ½, Simon is 10, and Ruthie is 5. Takes place in about October of the 1st season.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the 7th Heaven characters, including Happy.  
  
Rating: G.  
  
Summary: Fed up with waiting for someone to let her out, Happy sneaks out of the house, and goes on what could be the biggest adventure of her life.  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
~*~*~Happy's POV~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe you! I don't why I ever liked you, you big jerk!" I heard Lucy scream.  
  
I peeked into her and Mary's room; she was on the phone. Probably talking to that boy she always brings home. I'm not sure what is name is. Something Moon, I think. I'm glad she's yelling at him, I don't like him; he scares me.  
  
"No, we can't still be friends! I hate you Jimmy Moon and I wish I never met you!" Lucy yelled, and slammed down the phone.  
  
She sat down on her bed and started to cry. "I hate him, yet I love him." Lucy said; her eyes started to water.  
  
I was watching her from outside the door, but then I felt something in my lower stomach. I had to go to the bathroom. I ran over by Lucy's bedside and let out a small whine. Hopefully, Lucy would let me out.  
  
Lucy looked at me. "Not now Happy." She said, and started to cry into her pillow.  
  
I knew that I should just leave. Lucy was upset, so I'd just go and find someone else to let me out. I decided on Matt.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
When I approached Matt's room, I peaked through his door. He was on the phone, chatting away. Matt liked to talk to girls on the phone a lot. Hey, I know I'm just a dog, but I'm smarter than people give me credit for being.  
  
I went over by Matt and let out the same small whine as I did to Lucy, he looked at me. "Yeah, could you hold on Tia?" Matt asked then placed down the phone on his bed. "Shoo Happy, I'll play with you later ok." Matt said to me. I wasn't giving up this time, I barked.  
  
Matt looked annoyed. "Happy, not now ok." He said, shooing me out of the room, and then closed the door.  
  
I decided to try Simon and Ruthie next; I headed towards their room.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Simon and Ruthie were sitting at the small table in their room. Simon sat in one chair, then Ruthie, one of Ruthie's dolls, and a teddy bear. Ruthie was pouring pretend cups of tea, I know this because Ruthie plays "tea party", as she calls it, with her. I run into the room by them.  
  
"Want more tea, Polly?" Ruthie asked, pouring her dolls a pretend glass of tea.  
  
I ran over by Ruthie and I let out my trademark small whine. "Sorry Happy, the table is all full, but you can play next time." Ruthie said, and patted me on the head.  
  
I go over by Simon and let out that small whine once more, he pets me on the head. "Sorry girl, I promised Ruthie I'd play with her, we'll play later." He said, and gave me one last pat on the head.  
  
That's it. I've had enough. I have to go to the bathroom really bad. I'm going to get out of this house.....no matter what.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
I walked down the stairs that led into the kitchen. Annie was heading towards the back door; she was walking towards the back door, dressed in her gardening clothes, as she called them. Well, no one seemed to wanna let me out. So I decided to follow Annie out back. I ran towards the back door, Annie didn't even notice.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
I ran out of the backyard and out into the streets. The wind blew through my fur. I was free. Free as a bird. This was going to be fun, very fun.  
  
~*~*~*~End Of Chapter 1~*~*~*~  
  
A\N: How was it? Well, if you want me to continue send a review saying so. Please, I need opinions; this is my first story about Happy. I hope the POV is good; I was never good with POV. Well, I'll update soon (maybe, it depends if anyone likes this story). So yeah ok, don't forget to review.  
  
-Alexa 


End file.
